


A Birthday in the Books

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Throws Castle a Birthday Party This Story is Mostly Written Around Season 3 or 4 ok..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday in the Books

It was March 26 one day till Richard Castle's birthday. Kate and the gang have already set up a surpize party for Castle at the station but Castle doesn't know anything about it. Thank goodness Ryan or Javi hasn't spilled the beans. It was late at night and Castle and Beckett were wrapping up a case they just finished early today.

It was an easy case a lady had been found in the park stabbed in the back from a knife. The killer was in fact her husband because she was cheating on him and he wanted to end it but he went too far with his anger and killed her so he was put in prison for life. Castle walks over to Beckett's desk. "So Kate what you planing on tomorrow?" Kate looks at him and with a straight face she says, "Castle work, work and more work." "I got tons of paperwork to do unless you want to come in and help?" "No I'm good I got better stuff to do". As he takes out a noisemaker and blows into it. It makes the noise and everybody looks at him and Castle just laughs. "Ok Castle you have fun with that".

Castle looks at her with a sad look in his face. "Well fine I'll just see you tomorrow I'll come in and just play angry birds and watch you work while I celebrate by myself of the day this rugglely handsome man was born". Castle walks to the stairs and Kate can't help but flinch as the door slams. Ryan walks over to her. "Kate that was bad he really thinks we forgot about his birthday." "Ryan I know but I didn't want to let it slip how else was I supposed to tell him". "Well just head home and we'll party tomorrow." "Ok night Ryan" "Night boss"

Castle walk into an empty loft there is a letter on the counter and 2 small presents. Castle picks up the note and reads it. Richard darling me and Alexis went out tonight we promise to be back tomorrow for your birthday I took Alexis out on a small dinner date and movie we hardly get time to spend as she is working with Dr. Parish so I hope you don't mind.

Love mother and Alexis

Castle grabs a bottle of scotch and heads into his office. He sits at his computer and writes a few more chapters in his new book. It's already almost midnight so he saves his writing and puts away his glass and scotch bottle and heads into his bedroom and gets into his bed and falls asleep as fast as his head hits the pillow. The next morning Castle wakes up to his phone buzzing saying he has a text. He fumbles for his phone and sits up while looking at the text. The text is from Beckett. Castle don't need you until later I won't be into the station until later Gates told us not to come in until 7 p.m. there cleaning the bullpen for inspection reasons.

Castle texts back. Ok see you later tonight then. What are we going to do?

Kate texts back. Well Kevin and Javi wanted to talk to us about something and probably have some drinks after the paperwork is done.

Castle Text's back. Ok

"Wow" Castle says not even a happy birthday or anything…

After all that is done Castle gets up and showers and he looks at himself in the mirror and says. "Happy birthday to me whoopee do" he hangs his head low and says, "I'm all alone for another couple hours." "What to do"? A few hours go by. Castle is just lounging around the house when it's already 5 p.m. "Dang time fly's when you're doing nothing". Castle grabs something to eat for dinner and heads into the shower to freshen up before he has to head back to the station to talk to Ryan and Javi about god knows what. 6:50 pm comes by and Castle's phone buzzes. It's Kate. "Hi Kate" Says Castle. "Hi Castle just making sure you are still coming down here to talk to us and go out for drinks". "Yes I'm on my way now I should be there soon." "Ok see you in a little bit then" as Kate hangs up. "Ok everybody Castle will be here soon let's get into our places." Everybody hides behind a desk or in a different room. Kate puts a few more balloons and ribbons up and each desk has its each flower all blue because Kate knows blue is Castle's favorite color.

Castle gets into a cab and heads down to the station. He takes the lift up to the 3rd floor once he gets by the door its very quite and the lights are all out. Castle stops dead in his tracks and calls out. "Kate, Ryan?" a few seconds go by and the lights turn on and everybody jumps out and yells SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Rick. Everybody is there even Martha and Alexis. Kate comes out wheeling a table with a cake shaped as a book with blue candles and it says Happy Birthday Rick.

Castle is stunned but happy as he laughs and says. "Now I thought you guys forgot." Kate walks over to him and hugs him how could we forget your birthday. Castle hugs back and says, "thanks for this Kate it means a lot". "Always" everybody comes over to Castle and gives him birthday wishes and hugs. Even Gates has caved in and given Castle a birthday hug.

After the cake and ice cream is eaten everybody sits around at their desks while Castle opens his gifts. The first gift is from Kevin and Javi they get Castle an angry bird's hat. Castle giggles and puts it on. "Thanks guys I love it." "We knew you would we remember you eyeing it when we went on a case".

Next to give a gift was Martha and Alexis they both got castle a new video game for his laptop. Then Gates gave him his own badge he was now an official member of the 12th Castle was very pleased with this and gave her a hug she gave in and hugged him back. Then last to give their gift was Kate. Kate gave him a brand new set of gold pens and inside the box was a note the note said wait till later to open me. Castle looks at it and then at Kate and just nods while closing the box.

Its almost 11pm and everybody is parried out and heading home while Castle is saying good bye Martha and Alexis come by him and give him huge hugs and kisses. Castle is like "what was that for"? "Oh nothing we are just glad your happy". "I'm am happy" Castle says. "Well then I hope you don't mind us going out again tonight we are going to spend it with one of my friends we will be back in the morning." "Oh that's fine I'm glad you guys came to my party then." "Of course Richard we wouldn't miss your party for the world". "See you tomorrow darling". Bye dad Alexis said and hugged him. "Night pumpkin."

Kate walks over to Castle and pokes his shoulder. "Having fun?" "Yes I am thanks again Kate this was a great party." "So my question to you then is what is up with that note?" "Well let's go back to your place and I will let you open it and find out." "Ok" says Castle and they head back to his loft. Castle asks Kate. "Do you want anything to drink"? "Sure wine would be nice". Castle pulls out two glasses and pours some red wine into them and sits down on the couch. Kate sits next to him and takes out the note in the box. Kate takes her wine and his wine and sets it on the table. "Now Rick you trust me right." "Of course I do Kate." "Then I want you to read this letter and don't get mad."

"Um ok" as Castle takes the letter and starts to read.

Castle

I wanted to let you know that I remember everything and I heard you the day I got shot. Castle looks up with a little bit of sadness in his eyes but continues to read.

I want to apologize for lying to you I was scared to tell you in person so I deiced to do it in a letter. I lied because I was afraid I wasn't ready to be with you yet because of all the danger and fear that has happen to us I was afraid to loose you like the times we almost died don't even let me start naming them off. So Rick I hope you can accept my love to you. I do love you and I hope you understand that.

Castle folds the note back up and slides it on the table.

"Castle?" Rick just takes Kate's hands and looks her in the eyes. "Kate I'm not mad I'm a little sad but with what you said in the letter has touched me. He puts his hands on her cheeks and kisses her. Kate kisses back and deepens the kiss. When they pull back they are both breathing hard and touching each other's foreheads.

"So is this a start"? Asks Castle. "Yes I think it is," says Kate. "Well it's not late in the evening would you care watching a movie?" "Sure" says Kate. Castle gets up and grabs a random movie he grabbed the movie Spaceballs. He grabs a blanket and Kate cuddles up next to him her head on his chest. Not even an hour into the movie Kate is drifting off to sleep lulled by the slow rhythm of Castle's heartbeat. Castle looks down at Kate and sees her fast asleep. Castle slowly nudges Kate's shoulder. "Kate wakey, wakey". Kate wakes up and stares into Castle's deep blue eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Castle I didn't mean to fall asleep on you but you make a wonderful pillow." "I have been told that before when Alexis was younger she used to fall asleep on me".

"Well come on you can sleep here". "Do you want to sleep in the guestroom?" Kate doesn't move and shakes her head no. "I want to sleep with you." "Ok" says Castle as he helps her up and they both walk to Castle's bedroom.

Castle gives Kate one of his old shirts and some of his sweatpants to sleep in. Kate climbs into the bed and Castle does the same and Kate kisses Castle. "Good Night Rick happy birthday I love you." "I love you to Kate" Kate reclaims her place back on Castle's chest and falls asleep and Castle stays awake for a few more minutes watching Kate sleep on him a few minutes later Castle finally falls asleep to the soft sound of Kate's breathing.


End file.
